Adoración
by Ohmydamonsalvatore
Summary: Varios momentos en los que Damon reflexiona sobre Elena. Mucho Delena :
1. Adoración

The Vampire Diaries no es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Adoración<strong>

Damon la miraba fijamente, maravillado. La forma en que se echó a reír, el ruido de su respiración, el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, todo en ella era perfecto. Podría ir hasta el final del mundo solo porque ella se lo pidiese. Se pondría en riesgo a sí mismo para protegerla. La había visto pasar por momentos fáciles y difíciles en su vida, pero aún así no podía encontrar ningún defecto en ella. Porque ella era su Afrodita, la Helena de Troya, su Julieta. Damon podría mirarla durante siglos y no percatarse del paso del tiempo. Se fijó en las comisuras de sus labios. Estaba feliz, y eso era lo único que él podía pedir.

- Damon ¿Qué estás mirando? – Preguntó Elena riendo.

Y allí estaba ella otra vez, riendo. Casi haciendo que Damon perdiera todo el sentido de la realidad. Quería que ella riera por siempre. El la miraría con mucho gusto, incluso si eso era lo único que podía hacer, mirarla desde la distancia, mientras ella posiblemente tenía citas con alguien divertido. Era perfecta, merecía a un hombre perfecto.

- Nada, Elena, nada. – Contestó él, casi con un suspiro.

* * *

><p>Sí, es muy cortito, voy a ir subiendo pequeñas escenas en la evolución de Damon &amp; Elena.<p> 


	2. Belleza

No, The Vampire Diaries no es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Belleza<strong>

Así que muchas chicas no cambiarían nada a cerca de ellos. Damon se preguntó cuantas lo habían dicho realmente enserio. ¿Cuántas personas vieron en sus amigas lo que vio en Elena, la belleza sin comparación que se encuentra en ella? Mientras la veía ponerse el maquillaje, se preguntaba cómo tuvo el valor de ocultar algo tan perfecto debajo de tanto polvo y líquido. Él podía garantizar que pensaba que su verdadero _yo _era mucho más hermosa y atractiva que las capas de cremas que se pone todos los días antes de salir de su casa. Miró sus labios, sus ojos y sus cabellos y se preguntó cómo un chico de su escuela nunca salió con una visión tan maravillosa paseando por los pasillos.

Elena salió del cuarto de baño y Damon se vio obligado a esconderse. No tenía que estar allí, pero no podía faltar a una oportunidad de poder ver a Elena. Disfrutó más de lo que había disfrutado nada en años. No había nada más perfecto que su figura, ni siquiera las modelos que fueron elegidas como las más hermosas de todas. Él sabía que Elena era mucho más bonita que cualquiera de ellas. Se arriesgó a echar un vistazo fuera sólo para descubrir que había estado tan distraído con sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Elena estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo con ojos de desaprobación.

- Damon ¿Qué te dije sobre espiarme? – Preguntó ella.

- Me dijiste que no lo hiciera, honestamente, ¿esperas que te obedezca? – Contestó, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero en realidad, estaba casi avergonzado. No debería haberla espiado, cuando había confiado en él para no hacerlo, pero el daño estaba hecho y jugaría su _no me importa _como siempre hacía. Elena lo tomaría como un vampiro despiadado como siempre hacía y el la miraría, soñando, como siempre lo hizo.


	3. Llorando

The Vampire Diaries **no** es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Llorando<strong>

Damon se sentó indefenso al lado de Elena. Las lágrimas corrían por su cara y no sabía que hacer. La gente llorando siempre le había asustado. Nunca sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Pasó un brazo por su cintura y la abrazó más. No sabía quien le había causado a Elena ese daño pero quería aplastar la vida de quien fuera. Ella lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no podía ser imperfecta incluso cuando estaba llorando. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y su nariz era roja, pero aún así fue la cosa más bella y perfecta que Damon había visto nunca. Paso una mano por su pelo, acariciándola.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Elena? – Finalmente se armó de valor para preguntar.

- No se… es solo un problema tras otro y personas en peligro todo el tiempo… - Contesto entre sollozos.

El dolor repentino en el pecho de Damon era tan fuerte que casi le produce una mueca de dolor. La tensión fue haciendo mella en Elena y no había nada que pudiera hacer sino tratar de consolarla. La tristeza se convertía en rabia al pensar en lo injusto que era que ella tenga que soportar tanto dolor, el dolor de la pérdida que él conocía tan bien. Era solo una adolescente, no iba a tener que lidiar con todas esas cosas sobrenaturales. Ser la doble Petrova no había sido su elección, sino simplemente un montón de mala suerte. Damon tomo aire, sabiendo que si se enfadaba solo empeoraría la situación. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

- Elena, siempre voy a estar aquí. Siempre te protegeré, aunque me cueste la vida. Nunca lo olvides. – Damon le susurro al oído.

Pudo ver sus labios aparecer solo un poco antes de enterrar la cabeza en su hombro. Sus lágrimas empezaron a cesar y Damon supo que su misión había sido cumplida.

* * *

><p>Todo el que lo lea, dejad vuestra opinión por favor.<p> 


	4. Esperanza

****The Vampire Diaries **no** me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Esperanza<strong>

Damon nunca lo vio venir. Estaban charlando en la sala de estar, bebiendo, y de repente arremetió contra él. No hubo ninguna advertencia, nada. De repente ella le gritaba, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Damon quería que se detuviera, quería poder hacerla feliz. Pero ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan enfadada. Los gritos de Elena hacían que le dolieran los oídos y no entendía nada. Se levantó y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, seguramente para alejarse de él. Quería levantarse con ella y hacer que se sentara en el sofá, abrazarla hasta que se calmara, pero no se atrevía a molestarla.

A medida que sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer más rápido por sus mejillas, Damon no pudo soportarlo más. Con un salto se levantó y corrió hacia ella, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Al sentir el contacto sintió como si el tiempo se detuviese, solo quería disfrutar ese momento. Notó la calidez de su piel viajar por su brazo. Sonrió. Siempre lo mismo. La tocaba, le encantaba la sensación de hacerlo, y luego recordaba que jamás podría tenerla. Casi la arrastró hasta el sofá y esperó hasta que se tranquilizase.

Mientras esperaba, pensó en todas las veces que habían pelado. Era como contar la cantidad de tiempo que has respirado desde que naciste. Su relación había pasado por muchos momentos difíciles, a veces pensaba que sería más fácil para Elena si él desaparecía de su vida y la dejaba con Stefan. Pero entonces se acordaba de cómo actuó cuando fue mordido por Tyler Lockwood, la forma en la que lo salvó de aquel incendio por culpa de la brujita, el modo en el que se preocupaba por él cuando casi es asesinado por John y se dio cuenta de que todavía había esperanza. Que de alguna manera u otra, le correspondería.

- Damon, tengo que decirte algo. – Finalmente se las arregló para poder hablar.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Damon acariciando su rostro con el dedo.

- No puedo seguir así. No puedo estar con Stefan mientras pienso en ti también. No se que hacer. – Las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo, esta vez con más velocidad.

- No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, Elena. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, lo haría, te lo juro.

Ella se acurrucó en su chaqueta de cuero. Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza como le permitían sus brazos. Damon estuvo a punto de sonreír, todavía había esperanza.

* * *

><p>Deja tu opinión, no cuesta nada y ayudaría saber si lo que se escribe es bueno, o no.<p> 


	5. Cayendo

The Vampire Diaries **no** me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Cayendo<strong>

Mirarla era casi inevitable. Ella hacía que tuviera esa mirada soñadora en el rostro, la mirada de un hombre que estaba enamorado. Pero no era así, al menos, él no quería que fuera así. Recordó lo que había sucedido la última vez que se había enamorado. _Katherine_. Físicamente se parecía tanto a Elena. Mentalmente eran muy diferentes. Damon tuvo que concentrarse para no dejar escapar un suspiro. Tal vez realmente estaba enamorado de nuevo. Sabía que iban a hacerle daño otra vez, sabía que elegiría a Stefan al igual que había sucedido 145 años antes.

Justo cuando casi estaba convencido de que no estaba enamorado, que su corazón estaría a salvo, la miraba, la miraba fijamente a sus ojos marrones, y la duda en su interior se planteaba de nuevo.

- ¡Damon! ¡Ayuda! – Se escuchó el grito de Elena desde la cocina.

Por un segundo, no pudo moverse. No podía pensar, no podía procesar la información que acababa de recibir. Elena necesitaba ayuda. Estaba siendo atacada, tenía que ser eso. Saltó de su asiento en la sala y corrió a ayudarla.

Cuando llegó, casi se cae al suelo sintiendo cómo todos sus músculos se relajaban. Lo único que necesitaba Elena era ayuda para sostener unos platos que estaba sacando del armario. Pero esos pocos segundos en los que pensó que estaba siendo atacada se le hicieron tan largos. Mientras corría hacia la cocina se había dado cuenta de todo lo que Elena le importaba, y cómo se preocupaba por ella, significaba tanto para él, jamás podría vivir sin ella.

Definitivamente estaba enamorado de Elena.


	6. Gracia

****The Vampire Diaries **no** me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracia<strong>

Los intentos de Damon por estar cerca de Elena no tenían límite. Se instaló en su ventana, con la excusa estúpida de acompañarla a alguna parte, cualquier parte. Esta vez la acompañaría al parque ya que, convenientemente, tenía que ir a una tienda que estaba cerca. Una vez allí se separaron, Damon miró hacia atrás y la vio buscar un banco libre para sentarse. Se encontró atrapado en un trance mientras observaba como el viento movía su cabello, con la misma gracia con la que ella se movía inconscientemente.

Pero sabiendo que era solo cuestión de tiempo en la que ella se diese cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse. Sus pasos eran más lentos de lo habitual y no dejaba de mirar por encima del hombro con la esperanza de poder echar un vistazo a Elena. No tenía ni idea de por qué encontraba su manera de andar tan fascinante.

Se encontraba a medio camino de la tienda a la que tenía planeado ir - y dejar después de un par de minutos - cuando oyó que alguien lo llamaba.

- Damon, espera. – Gritó Elena a sus espaldas.

Damon se detuvo sobre sus pasos con una sonrisa. Le encantaba el sonido de su voz. La forma en la que vacilaba mientras hablaba… podría escucharla todo el día.

- Se que no vas de compras, por lo que ¿Te importaría quedarte conmigo? – Preguntó con unos ojos grandes y redondos, como de cachorritos.

- Me encantaría. – Respondió ocultando la sonrisa gigante que se estaba formando en sus labios.


	7. Dolor

****The Vampire Diaries **no** me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Dolor<strong>

El dolor y el daño que Elena había experimentado no era nada comparado con el que sentía entonces. Damon no sabía que hacer. Lo entendía, entendía por lo que estaba pasando porque él se había sentido igual cuando su madre había muerto, pero no sabía cómo actuar ahora. Con un suspiro inaudible, envolvió a Elena en sus brazos, con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente para calmarla. Pero las lágrimas no se detuvieron.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica, no le hubiera importando que estuviera llorando, pero con Elena todo era diferente. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Trataba de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa, que la hiciese sentir mejor. En un desesperado intento de calmarla Damon murmuró:

- Esta bien, Elena, todo ira bien. -

Sin embargo no recibió la respuesta que esperaba. Empezó a temblar más y más.

- No, no esta bien. Jenna nunca volverá. – Respondió con la respiración entrecortada y entre lágrimas.

- Pero yo estaré aquí contigo Elena. Lo superarás, te lo prometo. – Susurró el vampiro paseando la mano por su cabello.

No recibió respuesta pero la chica dejó de llorar. Preocupado se concentró en el latido de su corazón. Casi sonrió al darse cuenta de que había caído por fin dormida.


	8. Instinto

****The Vampire Diaries **no** me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Instinto<strong>

Elena miraba por la ventana con los ojos llenos de una especie de tristeza que Damon no llegaba a comprender. Parecía tranquila. Se acercó a ella preguntando si había algo que pudiera hacer. Se detuvo en seco pensando que tal vez se había equivocado, no podía estar triste, simplemente estaría tranquila, pero decidió descartar esa posibilidad. Se odiaría a sí mismo si Elena necesitase ayuda y él no se la diera. Casi se sentía mal preguntando, cuando ella parecía estar tan a gusto consigo misma mirando a ningún lugar fijo, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

A medida que el vampiro se acercaba, ella se movió incómoda. No parecía necesitar ayuda de ningún tipo. Casi se rindió, Elena tenía derecho a decidir cuando quería compañía y cuando quería estar sola.

- Elena ¿Qué está pasando por esa rara cabeza tuya? – Preguntó tratando de aligerar el ambiente con una broma.

- No es nada, de verdad. – Contestó poco convincente.

- Vamos… sabes que puedes contármelo. – Dijo el vampiro bajando la voz.

- Es… es una estupidez. – Contestó mirando para otro lado.

Damon se preguntó si debía dejar esa conversación de lado y esperar a que ella se sintiera mejor por su cuenta. Pero entonces miro esos ojos marrones tristes y no lo pudo soportar.

- ¿Por favor? – Intentó sonreír y sacudió un poco la cabeza, pero Elena continuaba mirando para otro lado.

- Es… nada… solo echo de menos a mis padres. - Dejó escapar, quitándole importancia. Pero las lágrimas empezaron a asomar en sus ojos.

Damon se sentó a su lado sin importarle si quería estar sola o no. Tenía que protegerla, tenía que hacerla feliz a toda costa. Alzó una mano para acariciar su brazo y vio como caía la primera lágrima. Entonces pasó el brazo por su cintura y dejó que ella se recostara en su hombro. Lo hizo por instinto, y Damon casi siempre los seguía.


	9. Confusión

****The Vampire Diaries **no** me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Confusión<strong>

Elena limpió el escritorio con la mano. Durante el paso de los meses, Damon se había dado cuenta que por lo general Elena era muy ordenada, pero el escritorio de su habitación parecía a menudo estar descuidado. Suponía que, entre salvar la ciudad y tratar de mantenerse con vida, no tenía mucho tiempo libre. La miró fijamente preguntándose por qué lo habría llamado. El vampiro frunció el ceño al escuchar suspirar a Elena.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó inquieto.

Ella sonrió un poco avergonzada. – Es que Stefan me ayudaba con la limpieza, supongo que no soy muy buena en esto. – Admitió, alzando un poco las manos en la derrota.

Damon gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Acaso Elena quería que fuese su asistente hoy, ya que Stefan estaba en alguna parte con Klaus? Tenía ganas de decir algo como "No, gracias" y salir corriendo. Pero no se atrevía a dejar a Elena sola, después de todo lo que había pasado. Quería estar con ella y era consciente de que eso tenía su parte buena y su parte no tan buena.

Con un suspiro se acercó a ella y se inclinó para examinar el desastre. Había folios, lápices, páginas de su diario y algunas otras cosas que todavía no entendía que pintaban ahí. Reprimió un gemido, iba a ser una larga tarde.

- Bueno, a trabajar. – Dijo fingiendo jovialidad.

Cuando empezó a recoger varias cosas al azar y pensaba que haría con ellas, se dio cuenta de que Elena no parecía tener muchos problemas con su lado de la mesa. Cuando todavía estaba tratando de averiguar dónde colocaba el lápiz que tenía en la mano, Elena estaba clasificando un montón de folios en el suelo y parecía… _divertida_, parecía divertirse al hacerlo. Una sonrisa sospechosa comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

- Elena ¿De verdad necesitas mi ayuda? – Y señaló con la cabeza el montón de folios que ya había organizado la muchacha.

- En realidad… no. – Cedió Elena dejando caer la mirada.

Se acercó a ella. Se fijo en sus mejillas, ruborizadas. No importaba como estuviera _triste, feliz, avergonzada _siempre parecía sorprendente. Al llegar junto a ella, se sintió tan atraído que estuvo a punto de aprovecharse de su débil estado emocional. Pero no se atrevió a hacer algo tan malo. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica… pero era _ella_, era Elena. Si alguna vez conseguía tenerla, sería con el consentimiento de Elena.

El vampiro colocó una mano sobre su hombro y ella levantó la cabeza.

- No estés avergonzada por querer que alguien te haga compañía. – Le susurró con una mezcla de dureza y calidez.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a posar su mirada en el suelo.

Damon quería suspirar de frustración. La batalla que se libraba en su interior no era para nada fácil. Desde que compartieron ese momento junto a la chimenea, Elena había actuado de forma errática en torno a él. Solo podía esperar que algún día las cosas volvieran a ser cómo antes.

La miró de nuevo. No tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer. Casi nunca la había visto comportarse así, con esa repentina timidez o vergüenza. Después de un momento pareció entenderlo. Ese era su estado más frágil, se enfrentaba a la verdad de que Stefan jamás volvería y tenían que dejarlo ir y ahora ella se sentía vulnerable. Si Katherine no hubiera llamado, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes.

La miró a los ojos y dijo tan ferozmente como pudo, pensando que podía estar cometiendo el segundo error más grande de su vida _o existencia_ después de enamorarse de Katherine. – Elena, no se si alguna vez hubo algo entre nosotros, pero por favor no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Te he esperado durante meses y puedo esperar más tiempo. –

Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se relajó. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Damon. Pasó un minuto y ninguno habló ni se movió. Pero de repente y sin ninguna duda Elena se acercó a él, abrazó su cintura y hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

- No se que hacer Damon. – Murmuró – Sólo se que tengo que dejar ir a Stefan. Aquel día lo dije de verdad.

Eso fue todo lo que Damon necesitaba escuchar. Si era necesario, esperaría un millón de años. Valdría la pena tenerla, incluso por un solo día.

Elena levantó la mirada y dijo con voz fuerte y clara como si estuviera tratando de tocar un tema muy importante. – Y quiero que sepas que estoy harta de fingir. –

Damon la miró con curiosidad, frunciendo el ceño. Ella sonrió y le dio otro abrazo haciéndole olvidar por completo su comentario desconcertante.


	10. Londres

The Vampire Diaries **no** me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Londres<strong>

Damon se paseaba de un lado para otro con el teléfono en la mano. Elena había dicho que iba a llamar, pero de eso hacía ya más de una hora. Estaba empezando a preocuparse. Había intentado disuadirla, pero no quiso escucharlo. Elena siempre había querido visitar Londres. Damon odiaba el echo de que si necesitaba ayuda, no sería capaz de dársela. Podía imaginarse escenarios terribles. Podría simplemente marcar su número y llamarla, pero se contuvo, recordando la promesa que le había echo. Ella llamaría, no a la inversa.

Damon fue arrastrado de vuelta a la realidad cuando el móvil comenzó a vibrar violentamente. Saltó por la sorpresa pero rápidamente apretó el botón verde.

- Hola Elena - Dijo manteniendo el rastro de preocupación en su voz.

- Damon, lo siento, no podía llamar. Caroline me ha llevado de compras y ya sabes... - Contestó.

Damon casi sonrió. _Echaba de menos su voz. No podía creer cuanto echada de menos esa voz. _Por un segundo, quiso decirle que nunca más viajara, que no podía soportar la idea de estar separado de ella tanto tiempo. Pero entonces recordó que Elena nunca sería suya, era de Stefan y se lo merecía, el más equilibrado, el hermano más cálido y más solidario. Así que todo lo que podía hacer era esperar no tener que pasar más tiempo lejos de ella.


End file.
